Ratchet's Construction Day
by xMoonStorm
Summary: This is a one shot of Ratchet and WheelJack. No smut, just cute. I hope you enjoy it. Note: I do not own Transformers.


Ratchet sighed as he looked down at his clipboard, he had been working for 48 hours straight. WheelJack was starting to worry about the medic. He stood near one of the tables when Ratchet had another dizzy spell, "You need to rest." "I'm fine!" He snapped. "You are not, you big fat liar," he glared. He kept his piercing gaze on the older man for a few extra moments. "You need to rest and you know it." Everyone in the base was asleep, except for him and Ratchet. "Ratchet..." "I told you, I'm fine." He sat down at his desk and rested his forehead against his palm.

"Ratchet! You're burning up!" WheelJack yanked his hand away from the man's forehead with a worried look. He ducked to look at the man his eyes wide. Ratchet even looked like he had a fever. "To bed with you and I mean Now." He said sternly grabbing one of his arms and hefting him up some. Ratchet's body seemed to quit working after he was forced to stand. He blacked out before he could even sit down on the bed. WheelJack gently pulled Ratchet's long blond hair back out of his face, stripped him of his clothing before placing his head on the pillow and piling blankets on top of him.WheelJack ran off to get a bowl of cool water and a cloth, to bath his face with as he sweats. He also brought a glass of water so he could drink some when he woke.After a while Ratchet opened his green eyes and weakly turned his head. "Ah, hello." WheelJack smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, "How do you feel?" He brushed the cool cloth over his forehead. Ratchet just lay still and watched the younger boy above him as if he were in a trance. "Stubborn man. You really over did it this time," he sighed softly. Ratchet closed his eyes again and took a deep breath. "I've been this way for about three weeks now..." "You Idiot!" WheelJack gasped, "Why didn't you tell me!?" "Heh, never had time to tell anyone." "You liar! I was with you most of the time!" the mechanic huffed. Ratchet smirked at him as he drifted back to sleep. The younger shook his head and left the room for a little, leaving him to sleep in peace. Just incase he did wake and was in need of something he left a bell on the side table.

An hour later Ratchet woke up and forced himself into a sitting position and took a few sips of water. He sat the cup down and put his elbows on his knees, resting his forehead against his palms. He was freezing and had a bad headache. A fever this high would be considered fatal to a normal human. WheelJack returned with a cup of hot tea. 

"Oh good you're awake." He smiled and walked over, "Here have a few swallows, it'll warm you up some."Ratchet slumped over on the younger one's lap after he had sat down. "Ratchet..." he gently rubbed his back as he felt his face and neck to see if the fever had eased off any, it only seemed worse. Ratchet wrapped his arms around WheelJack's waist and buried his face into his lower stomach. WheelJack sighed and held him close, shifting a little so they could lay together.

"You need to rest..." He mumbled softly. The mechanic ran his fingers through the medic's blonde hair as he watched him drift back to sleep. He shook his head and said to the air around him, "This is going to be difficult..." It was bad enough that the medic was stubborn, but to be sick for three weeks. Oh yeah, this was going to be a battle to get him well again.

Next day

"I can bathe myself!" Protested the sick medic as WheelJack stripped him of his clothing.

"Don't be silly, you still get dizzy much to easily." He was already naked and waiting to get in the water. His cheeks were a rose red though he continued to help Ratchet disrobe. Just as he was protesting Ratchet had to brace himself against the wall as the room started spinning.

"Fine…" he said grudgingly. "I admit some help would be nice…" WheelJack gave a satisfied smile. Ratchet noted how odd it was to see him with out his mask. It was nice seeing his hazel eyes and soft lips under the mass of light chestnut hair. Ratchet found himself turning away from him with a blush.

"What's wrong?" WheelJack asked.

"Nothing… nothing…" Ratchet climbed into the tub, WheelJack's hands braced his back incase he started to fall. Ratchet endured the bath that WheelJack gave him, though he much liked knowing that he was so loved the other would give him a bath. 

A nice hot shower followed by being wrapped in a giant blanket put Ratchet to sleep. WheelJack was very much pleased to see the fever break and Ratchet actually get some rest. A few hours later and Ratchet woke famished.

"Yay, you are all better!" WheelJack squealed in delight.

"Not completely," Ratchet dampened his little parade.

"Well, you are a lot better…" pouted the younger as he made some ramen for them to feast on. 

And so Ratchet continued to get better and returned to work as usual. Though poor WheelJack caught his illness twice over. Stuck in the med bay Ratchet got to return the care that had been given to him.

3

End


End file.
